bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Newgate
Shusuke Fuji (不二 周助,, ''Fuji Shūsuke) is the new Captain of the Ninth Division in the Gotei 13. He was formerly the 5th Seat of the Second Division and Corps Commander of the Reversal Counter Force in the Onmitsukidō. His liutenant is Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Shusuke Fuji is a tall, lightly-skinned man with sky-blue eyes and long, unkept, purple hair, which he keeps up with a white ribbon in a ponytail, with long fringes parted on the sides of his face. He dons the standard shinigami uniform with a white scarf, much like his fellow Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He is also the only Captain in the Gotei 13 to not wear a Captain's haori, much to the chagrin of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Personality Shusuke is the strong silent type. He speaks only if necessary, but when he does, he often says something important. He appears as a strict, no-nonsense warrior with a dry wit, and generally maintains an outwardly professional demeanor. As a shinigami, Shusuke devotes his life to protecting those in need, putting the matters of others before his own, and is unconcerned with his own well-being. As a Captain of the Gotei 13, he is idolized across Soul Society by aspiring shinigami, although his cold exterior and professional attitude would often turn people away. However, beneath the silence, Shusuke is intelligent and respectful to those he deems worthy. He is loyal and friendly to a select few, and is purpoted to have a dry sense of humor. Well-spoken and somewhat graceful, Shusuke is universally calm, collected, and in control. He can, however, still be frustrated and caught off his guard at times, although this rarely happens. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Shusuke is a highly proficient swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. His battle style is shown to be swift, graceful, fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. He is renown throughout Soul Society for his mastery in the art of Iaidō, a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. He is also shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship in battle. *'Whip Mastery:' Shusuke is shown to be a masterful in the use of a whip, due to his Zanpakutō's Shikai being an amalgamation between a whip and a sword. His attacks are shown to be incredibly destructive and unpredictable, taking advantage of his Shikai's flexibility and reach to overwhelm his opponents. Hakuda Master: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, Shusuke shows great prowess in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in the area are said to be exceptionally high and vertasile, comparable to even masters of Soifon's caliber. Shusuke's fighting style involves evasion and taking advantage of his incredible speed and reflexes, striking from multiple angles to confuse and overwhelm his opponent. His attacks are also shown to have much strength behind them, giving his opponents more difficulty to counter. Shunpo Master: 'As the former 5th Seat of the 2nd Division and a Onmitsukidō Corps Commander, Shusuke is masterful in the art of Flash Steps and is well-versed in the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques. His skills in the area are said to be comparable to Byakuya Kuchiki, a proficient user of the art in his own right, and second only to Soifon, who's widely praised as the fastest shinigami in Soul Society. In battle, he is shown to possess tremendous speed and great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. *'Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's Saketsu and Hakusui in one strike, effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow. The movement is said to be so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back. Even an outside observer may find it impossible to distinguish between the two. Like Byakuya Kuchiki, Shusuke has shown great proficiency for this technique. Kidō Master: Shusuke has displayed a vast knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation with little effort and still possessing formidable power. He has also been shown to use low-level spells with devastating effects. His skills in the area are said to have reached to such a high standard that he can devise innovative ways to use multiple techniques in conjunction with one another, in order to make unique ways in which to attack and incapacitate his opponents in battle. In this way he can make even the most common techniques all his own. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Shusuke shows both great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He was shown to be a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, frequently using deception to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. High Intellect: While not of considerable age, Shusuke has been shown to be extremely intelligent and knowledgeable. He is also shown to be well-versed in battle tactics, military strategy, and the history of Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 9th Division, Shusuke boasts a great amount of spiritual power energy. It has been shown that his spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Lightning. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be immense and overwhelming. Zanpakutō Chidori (千鳥, "One Thousand Birds"): Its sealed form resembles a regular katana, with a simple circular guard and an onyx handle and sheath. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command "Curse" (呪え, noroe). In its Shikai, Chidori takes the form of a western-styled broadsword. It is infused with lightning, which gives the whole blade a sky-blue color, much like Shusuke's eyes. The Zanpakutō's blade is made up of a total of 15 segments, all of which are connected by one single stretchable thread to the guard. It has been shown that the blade can expand and contract freely based on Shusuke's will, making Chidori highly adept in both long and mid-range combat as a whip, and close-range combat as a sword. Shikai Special Ability:' '''As a sword, Chidori's blade is imbued with lightning energy, which greatly enhances its speed and cutting power. Shusuke has also shown the ability to channel his own Spiritual energy into the blade and to draw and conduct natural lightning directly from the sky. As a whip, it has the ability to extend to a maximum length equivalent to 10 metres. It has been shown that Shusuke can maintain the extension for a time span of 60 seconds, after which Chidori will revert to its sword form, bringing the segments of the blade back together for recovery. A subsequent time span of 5 seconds is then needed for the Zanpakutō's whip-ability to be usable again. *'Sennen Goroshi '(千年殺し, ''One Thousand Years of Death): over a period of 60 seconds, Shusuke extends Chidori to maximum length and slashes continuously at his opponents. The strikes of the whip are said to be so fast and numerous that they appeared as a blur even to the trained eye, and were almost impossible to count or see, akin to a thousand lightning strikes attacking at the same time. This is Shusuke's favorite attack to use. *'Bankai: Taikyoku Chidori '(太極千鳥, Supreme Ultimate Thousand Birds):